Something In Your Mouth
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Randy sits to watch Phoenix's entrance and he contemplates what feelings it stirs up in him. Well it can't be good. Randy/OC One Shot


Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix. Nickelback owns their song and well Randy, Cody, and Ted own themselves.

Author's Note: Randy's sitting ringside at one of Phoenix's matches against Cody and Ted. While he does that he thinks about her entrance music and how right it is for her. Takes place January 18th, 2010.

Monday Night RAW and there's a handicap match. Well I wouldn't want to be Phoenix but she's always taken challenges and made them better. I knew I was going to sit ringside so I was wearing a pair of jeans along with my Root of Evil T-shirt. Before I leave my locker room Ted and Cody come in.

"What do you two want?" I ask.

"Any demands you want us to fill?" Cody asked.

"Don't lose or the beating Phoenix gives you will look like child's play compared to what I'll do to the two of you." I say.

"Yes sir." Ted said. I glare at them before they turn and leave. I shake my head at the two of them and wait and then head to the stage. I walk out first to my music and I sit in the chair normally occupied by Phoenix. I don't take the headset they offered to me because I don't want it. I sit back in the chair and watch Ted and Cody come out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's a 2-on-1 Handicap match." Justin said.

"First at a combined weight of 458 lbs Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes Legacy." Justin said. They get into the ring and I lean back in the chair. Soon the familiar music of Something In Your Mouth hits the speakers. I notice that there are black and pink pulsing lights. I listen to the lyrics and wait for Phoenix to show up.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body__  
__They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!__  
__Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene__  
__If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!___

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong__  
__Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long__  
__Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody__  
__Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

I look at Phoenix who was dressed in a red corset top, a black micro mini skirt, and black high heeled boots. I adjusted in my seat as I watched Phoenix moves her hips in a small circle while dragging her hands down her sides. I forgot how uncomfortable it was to watch her entrance. Wait it wasn't uncomfortable it was hot as hell and made my hot and needy.

_(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake your ass around for everyone__  
__(You're such a mover)__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb___

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out__  
__'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth___

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip__  
__She's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!__  
__Dressed up like a princess, betting that her skin smells__  
__Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!_

I knew where that tattoo was on her left hip and right now I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue up and down that tattoo. Wait I've got to focus. Then again Phoenix taking that long slow walk to the ring wasn't helping. She wasn't even halfway down the ramp yet. She was repeating much of her movements from the top of the ramp down it.

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong__  
__Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long__  
__Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody__  
__Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!___

_(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake your ass around for everyone__  
__(You're such a mover)__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb___

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out__  
__'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth___

_She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun__  
__Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one__  
__In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone__  
__And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb__  
_

I swear that woman was taunting me with her walk. She walked in front of the announce table she climbed to the middle rope and before she got in she rotated her hips in that same circle. She wasn't helping my restraint right now. She keeps this up and I'm going to end up making her miss her match to drag her to the back to have my way with her.

_(So much cooler)__  
__When you never pull it out__  
__(So much cuter)__  
__With something in your mouth!___

_(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake your ass around for everyone!__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb___

_(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake that ass around for everyone__  
__(You're such a mover)__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

She gets into the ring and climbs to the middle rope. She winks at the crowd and blows kisses to the crowd. She gets down from the turnbuckle and turns to Ted and Cody and blows them each a kiss. She is the worst when it comes to teasing. Wait what am I talking about I love when she teases.

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out__  
__'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your_

"Their opponent from Japan standing at 5'9'' Poison Rose." Justin said as he got out of the ring. I stand not caring that the match is about to start. I need to head to the back and well relieve some of the tension that Phoenix's entrance had caused. She was going to get it later when I get a hold of her and have my way with her all night long.

End

Please review. Anonymous reviews are turned on.


End file.
